Eric and Alan one-shots
by superhglg1
Summary: Eric and Alan one shots, M rated chapters will have fair warning on the chapter title... I stink at summary's.. So..Uhm.. Enjoy!
1. A Cold Night

**Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me.**

**Nor do I own any of the characters used in the story.**

**Thank you.**

**Each chapter shall be a different one-shot of EricxAlan.**

**Slow updated can be expected.**

Eric Slingby and his partner, Alan Humphries had been out on a collection, as they were paired up again for a reaping assignment. It was a very cold night in London, it was snowing and they both wanted something to warm themselves up.

Both Eric and Alan were wearing warmer clothes due to the cold weather, Alan was wearing a winter jacket that was purple, Eric wearing a winter jacket that was green. They were also wearing scarves, Alan had his over his mouth and nose, as he didn't want to get ill or rather, Eric didn't want him getting ill.

"Alan, you want to get somethin'? Hot cocoa maybe?" Eric had asked, looking at the small brunette reaper.

Alan looked at the older reaper, removing the scarf from his nose and mouth, "Yes.. It would be nice." He put the scarf back over his nose and mouth, as to not worry the older reaper who was pretty much all over Alan every second about the things he did, as his attacks were now very frequent and lasted longer than they had before.

"'Right.. I have an idea of a good place ta go!" With that being said from the blonde haired reaper with cornrows, he started to walk off slowly. He wanted to be careful of the other reaper and especially during this time of year with all the snow and ice around.

After a bit of walking, they arrived at the cozy looking store. They walked into the store and ordered 2 hot cocoa's and paid.

Alan removed the scarf from around his neck as he got too hot all too fast and Eric soon did the same.

"Thanks for paying for my drink, Eric." He gave a small smile to the older reaper.

"It's no problem!" He picked up the drinks from where they were waiting for them and walked over to a place to sit, it was a couch with a small round table to each side, as two very comfy looking chairs were next to the other side of the couch and or table, a fireplace with a blazing and crackling fire near the seats. Though other seats and tables were provided , though not as comfy as the 3 pieces of furniture near the fireplace.

The place wasn't very busy at all, as it was about 30 minutes till the store's closing time and they would most likely be the last customer's they had for the day. As they both sat down, Alan on the left side of the couch, Eric on the right side, Eric carefully set down his drink and gave Alan a warning about the drink's being hot, though as the name implied, Alan wasn't expecting any less, though he simply nodded for his and the older man's sake as he didn't want to ruin anything by starting a small argument and took the hot cocoa and blew.

Eric watched Alan as he blew on the hot cocoa, making sure Alan was fine, he picked up his hot cocoa and carefully and slowly started to drink it. Alan took a sip once he thought he blew enough to make the older male satisfied, he smiled, he thought the hot cocoa was amazingly good and it soothed him after the long day of work.

"How's it, Alan? You like it?" Eric asked the young male, still drinking his, though faster as he got used to the warmth of the drink.

"Yes... It's really good." Alan smiled at the reaper and put his drink down for a moment. He moved closer to Eric and leaned against his arm.

Eric put down his drink and moved his hand to stroke the other's hair slowly. "Ya know Alan.. This is a perfect night. Don't ya think so?"

"Yeah... It is." He smiled as he drifted off into sleep, not caring about still being in the store, he was tired from long day. He was comfortable and wanted to have more attack-less night like these so he can spend his time with his partner, Eric.

**End of the first one-shot.**

**I know it's not winter yet! Haha, just was in the mood to write this..~**

**Any kind of reviews/comment-type things are appreciated and I thank you for reading.**


	2. A Silent Night

**Second one-shot of many to come!**

**These are only EricxAlan one-shots.**

**This is a short chapter!**

Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby shared a home as they were now more then just 'work' partners. They were going to be partners for life... Or at least until Alan dies from the Thorns of Death.

Eric came home from work late as he had overtime for the 6th time this week, only on one day he didn't have overtime.

Alan had been home for three hours, he cooked dinner though it finished cooking well before Eric got home and was going to be cold from being out, Alan ate his dinner before it was going to get cold. But by the time Eric came home he was in bed, asleep. His glasses were off and on the bedside table and he wore a shirt Eric gave him to sleep in one night, though he wore it for many many nights and fuzzy, baggy sleeping pants.

"I'm home, Alan! ...Alan? Ya here?" He looked around the small home, though it was big enough for the two of them. He saw Alan's scythe, but yet he didn't see Alan. All the lights were off as well. He turned on a small lamp as he was looking around for his partner.

Soon he opened their room door and found Alan sleeping on the bed, peacefully. He smiled and went over to him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Alan.."


End file.
